1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a recorded disk player. Particularly, it relates to a disk player for playing a digital audio disk having PCM signals recorded thereon.
2. Background of the Invention
There are many disk players for playing digital audio disks. For example, a disk player of a so-called optical signal detecting system applies a laser beam onto signal pits recorded in a disk and changes in reflection light depending on existence of the signal pits are detected to thereby read out signals. FIG. 8 shows a main portion of the disk player of the optical signal detecting system which has been already developed.
As shown in FIG. 8, there is provided a carriage 103 for carrying optical pickup means including an objective lens 102 for irradiating the surface of a disk 101 with a spot light. The carriage 103 is slidably supported by a pair of guide shafts 105 arranged in parallel to a disk carrying surface 104a of a turntable 104. The guide shafts 105 are attached, by means of fixing springs 107 and screws 108, to a base member 106, which acts as a support mechanism for supporting the turntable 104. The base member 106 is obtained by die-casting a raw material such as aluminum. Although not shown in the drawing, a means for driving the carriage 103 along the guide shaft 105 is provided on the base member 106. An opening portion 106a is formed in the base member 106 so that the carriage 103 is moved in the opening portion 106a.
It is necessary to establish the relative positional dimensions of the turntable 104 and the guide shaft 105 with high accuracy. Therefore, the base member 106 is necessarily formed with high accuracy and also with high stiffness. As described above, however, not only the turntable 104 and the guide shafts 105 but also the above-mentioned driving means and the like are attached on the base member 106. As a result, the shape of the base member 106 has become complicated and it has not been always easy to form the base member 106 with high accuracy and with predetermined stiffness, resulting in an increase in cost. Further, many parts are attached to the base member 106 which can not be transformed, so that the efficiency in assembling work has been decreased.